listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gone Series
This page is based on the deaths in the Gone Series by Michael Grant. The deaths in the Monster, Villain, Hero Trilogy will be added onto this page as well. Gone Series Gone # "Firestarter Girl" - died from smoke inhalation from the fire that she accidentally created with her powers # Bouncing Bette - died from internal bleeding in her brain after Charles "Orc" Merriman hit her over the head with a metal bat # Hermit Jim Brown - corpse discovered by Lana Lazar; eaten by coyotes # Nip - head bashed in with a gold bar by Lana Lazar # Tanner Donegal - revealed in "Hunger" to have died in the coyote attack on the Daycare Hunger # E.Z - devoured to the bone by Zekes # Chunk - revealed to have been killed by a mentally ill Caine Soren sometime between "Gone" and "Hunger" when he threw him into a brick wall (Diana Ladris mentioned that he looked like roadkill) # Harry - brain accidentally microwaved by Hunter Lefkowitz with his powers # Mickey Finch - shot by Drake's henchmen # Drake Merwin Jr - impaled by a uranium rod (thrown by Caine Soren) and buried alive in the mine-shaft (although the Gaiaphage resurrected him with the use of Brittney's immortality) # Duck Zhang - buried alive when he used his power of changing his density to smash the Gaiaphage into the bottom of the FAYZ barrier, unfortunately dying in the process Lies # K.B - found dead on the beach with a bottle of Vodka (might have been one of Drake's victims) # Panda - commited suicide by crashing his car with him in it # Jasmine - allowed herself to drown when she fell off the speedboat she was on # Tyrell - presumably drowned as he was left behind by Caine Soren and some of the others # Paint - presumably drowned as he was left behind by Caine Soren and some of the others # Thuan Vong - shot by Turk # Antoine - died from burn wounds created by Sam Temple with his light beams # Hank - slammed against the seabed by Caine Soren with his telekinesis # Orsay - strangled by Neressa (the Gaiaphage's avatar) # Neressa - burned by Sam Temple with his light beams # Zil Sperry - fell to his death when Dekka Talent threw him into the air with her power to cancel gravity, and then let him fall Plague # Jennifer H - killed by the supernatural death cough # Jennifer B - killed by the supernatural death cough # Jennifer L - killed by the supernatural death cough # Hunter Lefkowitz - euthanized by Sam Temple with his light beams due to his body becoming infested with the mutated bugs # Melissa - killed by the supernatural death cough # Roscoe - eaten from the inside out by the mutated bugs # Lance - executed by Caine Soren for trying to kill Albert Hillsborough # Darla - mentioned by Todo to have materialised inside a wall with her ghost-like abilties, killing herself in the process # Jamal - eaten by one of the giant bugs # Dorian - killed in the giant bug attack on Perdido Beach # Zoey - killed in the giant bug attack on Perdido Beach # Little Pete (Human Form) - vanished himself from the FAYZ when Astrid Ellison through him towards the giant bugs (vanishing the bugs with him) Fear # Jaden - killed by a blow to the head from a drunk Cigar # Bonnie - body disfigured by Little Pete # Terrel "Jonesie" Jones - body disfigured by Little Pete # Howard Bassem - strangled to death by Drake Merwin Jr with his whip-arm # Cigar - devoured by zekes # Andrew - died after the J waves disconnected # Benno - died after the J waves disconnected # Mary Terrafino - died after the J waves disconnected # Francis - died after the J waves disconnected # Keira - killed in the coyote attack # Tabitha - killed in the coyote attack # Mason - killed in the coyote attack # Penny - head smashed into the ground by Caine Soren with his telekinesis Light # Dahra Baidoo - killed in an explosion despite Orc's attempts to save her when Gaia attacks Lake Tramonto # Jezzie - killed in the Lake Tramonto attack # Justin - killed in the Lake Tramonto attack # Brianna "Breeze" Berenson - heart burned by Gaia with light beams # Alex Mayle - decapitated by Gaia so his body could be used for the previously decapitated Drake # Spartacus - killed by Gaia with light beams # Rachel - killed by Gaia with light beams # Cass - killed by Gaia with light beams # Colby - killed by Gaia with light beams # Computer Jack - bled out after being accidentally shot in the final fight in Perdido Beach by another kid # Charles "Orc" Merriman - accidentally killed when Caine Soren threw a missile at Gaia, which she dodged causing it to hit Orc # Heather Darby - hit by light beams send through the weakening FAYZ barrier by Gaia # Caine Soren - died when he allowed Little Pete to possess his body and use it to destroy Gaia # Gaia/Gaiaphage - burnt and destroyed by Little Pete in Caine Soren's body (although small parts of it somehow survived as revealed in Monster) # Peter "Little Pete" Ellison - burnt and destroyed when he used his abilities to destroy Gaia in Caine Soren's body # Roger - killed by Gaia on the lake with her light beams Monster, Villain, Hero Trilogy Monster # Carla - mentioned by Brianna Berenson in Shade Darby's flashback to have died around 8 months before the FAYZ dome became transparent # Mohamed Kadeer - mentioned to have died (could've been from suicide due to the trauma of the FAYZ or killed in the final battle of the FAYZ) # Edith Windsor (Dekka's Cat) - accidentally shredded by Dekka Talent with her new powers # Carl Pullings - shredded out of mercy by Dekka Talent as he pleaded for his death # Erin O'Day - vaporized by missiles sent towards Justin "Knightmare" DeVeere # Delia Macbeth - revealed to have been eaten by her giant caterpillar-mutated brother Sean # Sean Macbeth - killed by the military due to his giant caterpillar mutation Villain Sam penis in my bum bum DiannaTo be released... Hero To be released... Category:Books